Danielle Riddle
by Raiyne Crow
Summary: Summary: Set during OOTP, told from both Harry's and Dannie's Pov. When a family arrive at the order to be protected against the Dark Lord and his followers Harry can't help but wonder what this family have to do with the war, and why did that girl look awfully familiar? (Summary sucks I know) Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**Danielle Riddle**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Summary:** Set during OOTP, told from both Harry's and Dannie's Pov. When a family arrive at the order to be protected against the Dark Lord and his followers Harry can't help but wonder what this family have to do with the war, and why did that girl look awfully familiar? (Summary sucks I know) Rated T for now.

So far there are no pairings in this story... if you want there to be then so say in a review, otherwise there will be no romance. etc etc.

**Crow:** Another story, and not just any other story a 'Voldemort has a daughter' story, though to be fair there aren't a lot of them, and I don't even think of read a completed one. Anyway I hope you guys like this.

I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes, all chapter's will be 1,000 words long (with the exception of the prologue)

**Prologue**

_People's thought's_

_**:Parseltongue:**_

* * *

><p>(Dannie's POV)<p>

A teenage girl with midnight black hair and blue eyes hid behind a door that lead into her parents study, behind her, her little brother tried to lean in closer to the door listen to what was being said, it wasn't often that something could cause their parents to panic like this.

The worried voice of their mother could be heard from behind the door.

"Now that he's back he'll be-"

"Will you keep it down I don't want the kids to hear."

Movement could be heard as someone in the room began pacing.

"What are we going to do?"

They heard their father let out a sigh before saying, "You know what we need to do."

The girl quickly but quietly snuck away from the door with her brother in toe.

"What do you think there talking about?"

The little boy asked, the girl turned to look over at him, she noticed his curious yet worried look; smiling reassuringly she replied, "Oh nothing to worry about I'm sure, come on its late we best get ready for bed."

The young boys expression brightened and he raced up into his room to get his pj's on, shaking her head at her younger brothers antiques she went off to her own room to get ready.

As she closed the door to her room a frown of concern spread across her face, her parents had sounded quite upset and as far as she knew nothing could upset them, so whatever was wrong must be bad.

Though it seemed apparent that her father and possibly her mother knew of a solution to whatever it was that was wrong..

She felt like slamming her head into a wall.

She was basically panicking over, hell for all she knew it could be over nothing.

Sighing decided to forget about it all for tonight she could always confront her parents about it in the morning, besides if it was _something _her parents would probably tell her, right?

Closing the blinds in the bedroom she didn't see as an owl flew by carrying what seemed to be a letter, and if she had she would of seen that said owl had came from her front door where both parents were standing with looks of concern and fear on their face.

If she had seen then she really would have had something to panic about.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Crow:<strong> Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 1

****Danielle Riddle****

****Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter.

****Summary:**** Set during OOTP, told from both Harry's and Dannie's Pov. When a family arrive at the order to be protected against the Dark Lord and his followers Harry can't help but wonder what this family have to do with the war, and why did that girl look awfully familiar? (Summary sucks I know) Rated T for now.

**A/****N:**Special thanks to my friend Sophia for beta'ering (I'm aware this wording may be incorrect) this chapter. So far there are no pairings in this story... if you want there to be then say so in a review, otherwise there will be no romance. etc etc.

I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes, all chapter's will be 1,000 words long (with the exception of the prologue)

****Chapter one****

__People's thought's__

**_**:Parseltongue:**_**

* * *

><p>A blonde woman silently opened the door to her daughter's bedroom and poked her head through, checking around the room the woman's eyes landed on the bed and slumbering child beneath.<p>

"Dannie... Honey, it's time to wake up…"

Bleary blue eyes squinted open and looked over to the alarm clock that was sat upon a bedside table. Dannie's eyes widened when she saw the time. "It's half two in the morning! Why on earth do we need to be awake for?"

Her mother hesitated before replying, "We're going somewhere for a little while, and it's up in London, so it may take us some time getting there." Seeing the look on her daughters face, her mother quickly added, "Everything will become more clear when we get there just... Get dressed and pack some things, be ready in an hour."

And with that the young girl watched as her mother left her room, probably to go and wake her brother. Sighing, she threw the covers of her self and got out of bed and began to stretch and hobble her way over to her desk; yesterday's black jeans and hoodie were lazily thrown over both the desk and chair. Once dressed she grabbed her hair brush and walked over to the mirror that was on the door of her wardrobe.

She sneered at her reflection when she saw the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. As she continued to brush the knots out of her, she couldn't help but hate how boyish her features were, though she had to admit she liked the high check bones.

Finally done with her hair she threw the hair brush onto her bed and turned back to her wardrobe, reaching above it to pull down her suitcase. She laid it open next to her, opening up the double doors to her wardrobe, and began to pull out random clothes, shoving them all into the case. Once over half her wardrobe and a few spare shoes were packed she began moving onto to other items.

Looking over at her desk, she noticed the piles of homework. Sighing, she walked over to see what there was. One pile was of the homework she had already completed and the other was the half she still needed to do; she was also aware that she had more in her backpack.

Flicking through her school homework planner she decided she would only take the homework that would have to be handed in first. Luckily for her she had already completed the homework that had to be handed in on the first week, the week after that was all for her art/photography class and English class. So with that she shoved her English folders and books into her suitcase along with her art book and pencils, and placed her camera and photo folder into her backpack along with a few other bits and pieces that she had scattered around.

Finally satisfied with what she had packed she began the struggle of zipping up her somewhat over packed suitcase and backpack and then made her way downstairs.

Her brother was sat on the floor by the door, his legs folded and hands holding up his head with his own backpack and suitcase next to him. Placing her suitcase next to a wall and then placing her backpack next to it, she walked over to her brother and ruffled his hair causing blond bangs to fall in front of his eyes. She snickered at her brothers indignant cries as he tried to straighten his bed hair.

"Have you even brushed your hair yet?" He stuck his tongue out in response and then went back to pouting.

Rolling her eyes Dannie walked over to the kitchen to see her mum running about and her dad just stood there, calmly making a flask of coffee. Upon noticing his daughters arrival he gave her a smile and rolled his eyes.

Dannie grinned then made her way over to him, leaning in for a cuddle she noticed that there was three flasks of coffee and once orange juice. She turned to face her mother when she finally finished whatever it was that she was doing.

"Right then," her mother said, as she began straightening the lose turtle-neck jumper she was wearing, "Are we already to leave? Where's Dylan?"

"By the front door last I checked," her father replied, before looking down at his daughter, "What about you kiddo? You all packed?"

"Yup. Ready and awaiting your orders sir." She grinned as her father rolled his eyes once more whilst her mother shook her head and smiled softly at them.

Once father and daughter had left the kitchen, the blonde woman stood at the doorway looking into the kitchen, reminiscing about the past and all the things that happened.

Letting out a sigh she switched out the light and closed the door behind her and made her way over to her family.

Picking up her backpack and grabbing the handle of her suitcase she turned to watch as her mother walked over to them, Dannie noticed that she seemed to be miles away and walked up to her and grabbed her arm, before asking worriedly, "Mum, are you OK?"

Her mother stared at her for a second, as if she wasn't really seeing her before eyes softened and she gave her a small smile. "I'm fine honey."

Clapping her hands, she looked over at the luggage, "Right then, is everyone ready and packed? Darling, give the kids their flasks."

Dannie took the offered flask of still hot coffee and gave her father a small smile. Taking hold of her suitcase handle she followed her family out of the house and helped her dad get all the luggage in the car.

"Dad... Where is it in London that we're going exactly?" she asked tentatively as she helped lift her mother's rather heavy case into the car _(must be filled with perfume?)_.

"Well... Shall we say it's a surprise?" He couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face, ruffling her hair, he added, "We're going to visit some old friends that we haven't seen in quite some time... It may be along visit... But we should be back home soon." And with that he closed the door to the boot and walked over to the drivers side, both her mum and little brother where in the car, her father looked over to her and gave her a reassuring smile. Once everyone's seat belt was fastened they began to pull out of the drive.

"Everyone," her mum began to say, "Say goodbye house." A chorus of "Goodbye house" sounded as they began to drive away.  
>Getting her phone and headphones out of her began she couldn't help but think that they may not be back him soon... <em>if at all.<em>

* * *

><p>As half six rolled around Dannie found herself sat in one of the booths in McDonald's having a staring competition with her brother, after about five wrong turns and a lot of moaning from her brother (and maybe a little from herself), her dad decided that perhaps it was time for breakfast.<p>

It was another hour before they managed to find somewhere to eat. They had passed quite a few little places they could have had breakfast at before they got to McDonald's, however they weren't mother approved apparently; luckily for them by the time they found a McDonald's it was indeed open.

Their staring competition was interrupted when their mum came back placing down a few napkins, spoons and some tomato sauce sachets.

"Your father will be back with the food soon, does anyone need to go to the toilet first?"

Dannie refrained from rolling her eyes and just shook her head instead, she was too tired to care about being treated like a child at the moment.

"Here we are," her father said grinning as he placed the tray of food and drinks on to the table and started to hand out food.

"Orange juice, bacon and egg McMuffin and a triple chocolate cookie for the rugrat. Cappuccino, pancakes with syrup, toasted bagel and a raspberry and white chocolate muffin for my darling wife. Mocha, bacon, egg and cheese bagel, hash brown and a chocolate muffin for my little munchkin and a black coffee, breakfast wrap and a sugar doughnut for me."

"Dad, you have two sugar doughnuts," Dylan pointed out.

Pouting, their father replied, "Fine, two sugar doughnuts. Happy now? Everyone else here knows I'm greedy." All three began laughing.

Taking a sip of the mocha, Dannie couldn't help but moan at the taste of coffee and chocolate mixing together, she would have to write a thank you card for whomever had made the 'mocha'.

"Nice?" her mother snickered softly at her.

"Very," she replied back and then began to eat her bagel.

By half seven they were finally ready to leave. According to her father they should reach London in about two hours, so she concluded they should get there sometime after eleven.

It came as no surprise to find she was right.

When they finally got into London it was half eleven.

"OK so it took a little longer than expected."

"Yeah... only two hours off the mark honey."

_Ah, so I'm not the only one who was counting,_ Dannie thought to herself as she laughed silently.

"Maybe I should drive now?" her mother suggested; her father didn't hesitate to pull of at the next lay-by and swap sides.

Sighing softly, Dannie began to rummage through her back pack and pulled out her sunglasses, as it was quite sunny and there was surprisingly no clouds. Plus, she decided she might as well try and get at least an hour or so of sleep before they get there...

Wherever it was they were going...

* * *

><p><strong><span><strong>AN:**** So there's another chapter. First I wanna start by saying, Dannie looks like kinda like Tom Riddle did when he was young, but a little more feminine, and two, if you don't like this story then fair enough don't read it, but if you wanna moan and swear then you can go do that else where because I'm just going to delete you comment and continue writing this story anyway whether you like it or not, if you've don't like it but have constructive criticism then that's OK but to those of you who are two cowardly to sign in and think its so cool to say profanities and tell someone that their stories are terrible when it has barely even begun then well you really need to go get a life, I hate it when people do that as its just pathetic and I'm sure there are a lot of other authors who agree with me.

Anyway rant over I just want to say to the rest of you nicer readers that enjoy this story please don't forget to review, fave and follow this story. :)


End file.
